Of Rats and Men
Log Title: Of Rats and Men Characters: Chance, Link, Risk, Sinatra Location: Dallas - Texas Date: September 05, 2017 TP: America Burning TP Summary: We're from the government. We're here to help. Category:2017 Category:America Burning TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Link - Tuesday, September 05, 2017, 10:34 PM Dallas - Texas :Dallas is a major American metropolis located in the state of Texas. The city is also the largest urban center of the fourth most populous metropolitan area in the United States of America. The city proper ranks ninth in the U.S. and third in Texas after Houston and San Antonio. The city's prominence arose from its historical importance as a center for the oil and cotton industries, and its position along numerous railroad lines. The bulk of the city is in Dallas County, of which it is the county seat; however, sections of the city are located in Collin, Denton, Kaufman, and Rockwall counties. According to the 2010 United States Census, the city had a population of 1,197,816. The United States Census Bureau's estimate for the city's population increased to 1,300,092 as of July 1, 2015. :Located in North Texas, Dallas is the main core of the largest metropolitan area in the South and the largest inland metropolitan area in the United States that lacks any navigable link to the sea. Dallas and nearby Fort Worth were developed due to the construction of major railroad lines through the area allowing access to cotton, cattle, and later oil in North and East Texas. The construction of the Interstate Highway System reinforced Dallas' prominence as a transportation hub with four major interstate highways converging in the city, and a fifth interstate loop around it. Dallas developed as a strong industrial and financial center, and a major inland port, due to the convergence of major railroad lines, interstate highways, and the construction of Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, one of the largest and busiest airports in the world. Sinatra can be found by his truck - in the same spot as yesterday. Somewhere along the way he's salvaged a little table, which is stacked up with fruits and nuts, gifts from people who've seen the work he's doing. Currently, he's fussing with his big oildrum stove, getting it lit to heat up water for tea and rat bathing. Large towels hang from a clothes' horse to warm up before they're used. The Rat Pack seems to be in good spirits, occasionally snagging pieces of fruit from the table and chasing each other around while they wait for their after-work bath. Sinatra is, of course, in the same Cobra-run mega-refugee camp as yesterday... still being tolerated by teh BATs. Dr. Link Talbot has come to help. He's wearing a tight white sleeveless shirt, dark green pants, and black combat boots. He carries a small case with veterinarian supplies to help with all of the animals injured and lost in the floods. Chance is here as well, with Risk. Both are suited up in a MFD uniform (Military Fire Department), and Risk was wearing a muzzle and bright orange search vest as they dismount. With the leash looped on a wrist, he hops down, they having parked not far from the Rat Bus, and without saying a thing goes to help unload any other goods they have. He calls over "Hey! Frank!" Sinatra doesn't realise he's being spoken to yet, waving to Talbot and Chance. "Jawa!" He says cheerfully, the rats all hopping up onto the table, because Risk is here and they don't want to have any trouble with the dog. "You've arrived just in time for the start of bath and tea time." He grins, drawing some of the water off from the stove and adding a specially-designed fur shampoo. "Chance, and... person I do not know. Welcome to the camp." Link follows along as well. He smiles at the cheerful greeting. "Hello! My name is Link Talbot. I'm a veterinarian. I hear you have some poached rats," he says with professional interest. Spotting the rats, Risks' ears immediately perk up and her entire stance changes. She then rushes forwards until she reaches the end of the leash, Chance holding on firmly "Baack." he warns to her, and she relaxes, but still kept her eyes on them. Eventually, he manages to get the dog to lay down on the ground, head between her paws. He looks over at Sinatra and then the rats "Ahh, who wants to come a bit closer to meet Risk? " Spike continues to do his 'slightly above civilian, but not at Joe level' rescue duties, which essentially is unloading the massive crates of water bottles, cutting through the plastic containment of said cases, and putting them in small crates to distribute. All the while, he'll occasionally check his data pad to check the whereabouts of the Protectobots. Spike is also listening to Steely Dan on his iPod while this is happening, though the only album he has is 'Aja'. Sinatra smiles "Ah, Link. It is good to meet you." He smiles, checking the water temperature with his hand a moment. "Pouched, not poached. Like a hamster, apparently. I have never seen a hamster before, but that is what I am told." He chuckles, then looks to his rats. "I think the water is at a good temperature, how about you?" He asks. Mosi steps forward and tests it with her tail, before shrugging out of her harness and hopping in. At Risk's reaction, Sinatra looks defensive while Chance gets her under control. Once she's laying down, he relaxes, and grins. "I had an idea." He vanishes into the Rat Bus, coming out with a dog biscuit. He turns to his rats. "Who wants to make friends with the nice dog? She looks for bombs like you!" :The rat who comes forward is Obi. He takes the dog-biscuit from Sinatra in her front paws and, very carefully, steps forward until he's in front of Risk. Then he holds the biscuit out to her! Link chuckles. "Pouched, of course. Not poached. Unless you stole them, which seems unlikely," he laughs. He watches with interest Sinatra's trick with the dog biscuit. Spike looks over his shoulder at Sinatra and Link. Sort of like Indiana Jones - Spike will rush in...sometimes foolishly - into a Deception conflict. But rats... he's been keeping his distance, despite the initial repour he struck up with Sinatra. Chance holds Risk down at the shoulders and by the collar just in case. She was quivering almost as the rat approached. The fur on the back of her neck stood up and a soft growl came from her. Chance was very carefully controlling her though, and a few people stopped to watch, including one near Spike. The nose sniffs a lot, taking in rat - that smells like rat, but a DIFFERENt kind of rat. not the usual rat. And the doggy biscuit. And that smell was on Chance earlier too. Sniff sniff. Then the tongue comes out and licks towards the biscuit. Chance says "I don't want to relax my hold, but maybe just let her grab it with a tongue. This may take a few sessions. Think that would work, Doc-V?" Spike 's own fur is starting to rise on his neck as he's near one of the furry friends. But he keeps working away, not wanting to make the new Joe arrival feel ill at ease. "I think so," Link says agreeably. "Risk is a very smart, well-trained animal. And from what I hear, the Rat Pack are off the charts." Sinatra smiles and says to Link "They are very smart, you know. Uplifted - as smart as a child. They have three desires in life - to get as much fruit as they can, to make as many friends as they can, and to help as many people as they can. I sometimes envy the simplicity." He grins, not noticing Spike. He nods in agreement with Chance. "Yes. She is confused - it smells like a rat, but it gave her a treat. It will take time for her to learn these rats are friendly." He chuckles, sitting down on the step with the bowl of water between his feet, now that Mosi has finished swimming around. :He washes her with a sponge and dries her with a warm towel, then neatly folds up her harness. He begins moving through the cleaning process, taking about a minute to have each rat clean, and about the same again to dry it. He's had a lot of practice Risk munches down the treat, and the raised fur slowly flattens again. Chance dares to let her head up, although the hand was still on the collar. "Friend, that's it. Take a good sniff. Not food." he encourages her in soothing tones, nodding in agreement to Obi. He looks up then and blinks, seeing Spike moving closer a little. "She's smart, but she was a feral dog in the middle east - so probably hunted them for food as a pup. She seems to get the hint. I would say keep her away from them for a while yet though... those instincts you know." Spike looks on as he hear's the feral dog comment. He gulps and says somewhat nervously "Right..." (about those instincts, you know) Obi figures out that she's probably pushing her luck, and hops back to join the line that is slowly forming for the bath. Link looks over and spots Spike. His eyebrows go up in recognition. "Well, well," he says quietly. "Look who we have here." Link sets down his case and opens it, extracting a thermos of coffee. He then approaches Spike. "Hello, sir. Can I offer you some coffee?" Spike gives a 'I HOPE I didn't piss anyone off' grin. "Heyah..." he says unassumingly. He gestures to Sinatra. "Guessing you've met Sinatra." He extends a hand. "I'm Spike...of EDC - and I'd love some coffee." Lapping up the biscuit through the muzzle, the dog sniffs at the rats' behind as she hops away again. Chance waits till she's on the table, then stands, moving to let Risk up as well. The dog was still a bit TOO interested of them, but he keeps his leash on hand just in case as he approaches, putting the water jug by the front wheel, just in case. A wave to Spike "Hey Mr. Witwicky." Sinatra continues the rat-washing service, the clean (but damp) rats forming a loose, disorganised ring around the stove, while those still muddy and wearing their SuperRATS harnesses have formed a somewhat more orderly line, waiting to be washed. He waves a soapy hand to Spike. "Hello Spike! Have you had a good day today? We found another two survivors today." Listening to Chance, Sinatra nods. "I doubt that they will ever be friends, if she is from there but I will settle for them not fighting." Link holds out his hand. "Dr. Link Talbot. I'm a veterinarian." He doesn't say what organization he represents. He pulls a cup off the top of the thermos and pores Spike a cup of still-hot coffee. Spike extends a hand "Dr. Talbot pleasure to meet you! And thanks for coming and helping with the relief efforts." He gratefully accepts a cup of coffee and raises a hand to Chance "Hola - " he looks at Sinatra and his eyes widen in relief. "You found two survivors?! That's awesome! How are they doing?" Link rejoins the little group, pouring himself some coffee as well. Sinatra smiles and ruffles the ears of the rat he's washing, like a proud father might ruffle his child's hair. "Much better now they are out of their ruined house. The hurricane had blown it down around their ears." He smiles happily. "Last I saw they were being airlifted here, or to one of the other camps." The rat-washing line continues. Spike looks at his watch, "And sadly...we may be doing this next week in another location, but let's keep our transistors crossed." Spike pauses and looks at the three and corrects himself "fingers...fingers crossed." Chance grimaces at the news from Spike as he forgoes the coffee for now, instead just joining the circle. Risk was watching the stove-rats, sniffing the air still. Their smell was no doubt all over. "Risk hasn't started yet. We'll be beginning shortly. Hopefully I wont have to throw myself out of any helicopters this time around." Link chuckles at Spike's self-correction, and finishes his coffee. "OK. I'm going inside to check on the pet situation in the shelter. Catch you guys later. Nice to meet you all." Link waves to everyone, including Risk and the Rat Pack, and heads towards the shelter. Sinatra looks at his rats a moment, then nods. "If we are needed, we will be there. Even if the Cobra there aren't as understanding as Dr. Kwak, we will be there." A pause. "Oh! Speaking of Dr. Kwak..." He pours a mug of tea from his stove and then accosts the nearest BAT. He harasses it until it will deliver the mug to her, and then returns to the group, looking cheerful. "She will need that, if she is as busy as she was yesterday." He explains. "We... basically have her permission to operate openly here, if we don't start to fight. Keeping her happy will help us, and the people around here."